What you think you know
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Sam has always thought he knew every thing about Dean, comes to fins out he was very wrong . Sam ,then has a hard time understanding why Dean has never come clean. Dean tried ot get hi mto understand once more comes down to their father.
1. Chapter 1

What you think you know?

Sam thinks he has Dean all figured out, the gruff exterior to hide the softer side of Dean, the side only his brother knew about. Little did Sam know Dean had many things he hides very well. How will Sam handle the big mystery surround Dean…?

I just though this up yesterday and WooHoo I am back baby…

Disclaimer- I guess I need one of these just incase … I do not own anything having to do with SP its all Eric's enjoy sir…

Once more, Dean was watching his brother's eyes dance underneath his eyelids. He watched the way Sam's chest would rise then fall; he'd listen to the breathing going with the movement of his chest. Dean leaned back down in his own bed, still keeping an eye on this brother. Once his head touched the pillow, it was as if he had no control anymore, Dean was out. He hadn't realized how tired he was, how all this hunting was finally starting to take a toll on his body. Sleep took over his body like a glove, warm and soft. He pulled the blankets closer to his chin and let his own eyes close.

_Sam stood silently as he watched the 'short movie' as he liked to call them, play out in his head. He couldn't see any faces just a hazy picture. A female in a white dress like a wedding dress, her face was very fuzzy , but Sam could tell she was smiling " I do" a priest was standing near by " you may kiss the bride" a man pulled into his embrace and kissed her deeply and passionately. Sam almost smiled himself as the couple began to walk away. The bride turned her head and nodded at Sam, well he thought it was at him._

_He looked behind him and saw another older man the shape was familiar but not to clear._

_His vision jumped to a reception hall, there was a band there playing and the bride and groom were dancing together obviously happy. Sam looked around the room, no one was there hat he could recognize, again the vision changed to a bed room, where he saw a white dress being slipped down to the ground , still unable to see faces , which for this he was grateful for that, and before he could blink it changed again. _

_To a not so happy place, a man was being shot down in a dark hallway. Cops were everywhere, in the distance he could hear a woman crying. He flashed to a small home; it was a cute little place from what he could see. A girl an older girl 26 maybe 27 was standing on her front porch, when another girl handed her the paper. Sam tried to read the head line, but couldn't what ever it was, upset the older girl very much, she fell to her knees and tried to curl into a small ball, as the other girl tried to pick her up. Sam followed them into the house trying to hear what they were saying , but he felt a hand pulling on him" Leave her alone " Sam turned round but saw a fist flying at him, before he could duck…._

Sam sat straight up, trying to catch his breath, he jumped when he saw Dean ,standing only a few inches away " Jesus ,Dean what are you doing" Dean backed away with an amused look on his face " Watching my brother have an erotic dream I think." Sam threw a pillow at him 'You ready to go?' Dean smiled that sparkling smile of his "As soon as you get up, Kansas call us once more". Sam was not sure what scared him more; the fact that they were one their way home or the fact Dean was okay with it. Then again, why did he have that vision, he couldn't help but get that girl, just full of despair and filled with grief and lose.

Sam shook his head, an image come through a pair of green, glassy eyes just staring at him. Dean turned when he heard the "thud" "Sam" he went to his brothers side" "I'm alright, I tripped that is all." Dean only shook his head as he walked out of the motel room waiting for Sam.

That is all for now…


	2. Chapter 2

What you think you know-2

I am glad some of you like it so much, I was not sure if you would…

Fifteen miles to Lawrence Kansas and Dean was more that jittery "Dean, what is the problem, you haven't stopped bouncing around since we left Michigan". Dean rolled his eyes at his brother "Dude, why do you watch me so much? I'm your brother , we aren't in the deep south, plus your not my type" Sam snorted at the comment," Its just that you are making me nervous, Missouri called right so maybe she knew where dad is". Again, Dean rolled his eyes and sighed "Sam, if Dad wanted to be found, he would have come for us, I am not sure why Missouri called us." Sam saw the gas station and pulled the car over "Dean, are you kidding, we are almost there" Dean smirked "Sam, why do you question what I do. I have to pee. I'll be right back."

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes, he looked around the car and found something that was off, there was not any beverage containers anywhere around. Dean hadn't stopped since Michigan and if he did, it was only for gas, so why would he have to use the bathroom? Sam decides to see what his brother was up to.

Dean had gone around back into a smaller office, after telling the older man he needed to make a private phone call. The older man had given him a key to the room. Once inside Dena made sure Sam was still in the car, which he was. Dean pulled out his cell and began to dial, he listen to it ring a few times before a voice came on "Hello" dean could not help but smile "Hey, I wanted to let you know that I was in town for awhile. Yes, I still have it. Really no change, maybe you should… uh huh okay I'll call you in a few days bye".

As Dean hit the end button, Sam hauled ass back to the car and tied to look innocent, his mind was racing, whom was Dean talking to? Was it dad if it was why he was hiding the fact the he was calling. It was not a girl because Dean called Cassie twice a week in front of Sam. As far as Sam knew they were still all in love and really somewhat sickening.

Dean, walked back to the car and had that cheesy grin on his face " There was a long line man" " Right, come on lets go ,the sooner we get to Missouri's the sooner we can eat" Dean heard that , last time they saw their dad's friend she made an awesome meal for them. Dean turned the key in the ignition and Impala roared to life like a champion. Putting the car in drive Dean took off to Missouri's house. This was ten minutes away.

Sam kept his eyes on his brother , it bothered him that dean could keep some thing from him, once in a great while Dean spilled and then Sam wished he hadn't, but this was one of the times he wished his brother would. Instead of broaching the subject, he just let Iron Maiden take over his senses.

Sandra looked at her friend sleeping in the bed, she was not sure if it was a peaceful sleep, the doctor had to sedate her. Sandra picked up the newspaper and it saddened her. Four years ago, four years, Kendall lived with a secret for four long years, never once complaining, never once got angry. Sandra remembered the wedding, brief, right to the point. It was sunny and bright, birds were chirping, who thought something like this would happen…

The phone ringing caught her attention she answered it and spoke to the person after two minutes she hung up. Went into the kitchen grabbed her coat and headed out. She had to do a little shopping before their friends came to visit…

Sorry it is a little slow going…


	3. Chapter 3

What you think you know-2

Kendall was bundled up on her couch, her eyes staring out the window. Her mind and body were so tired; she wanted to go to sleep so badly. She knew if she closed her eyes , he'd be in her mind , that face, the smile, the voice and those big eyes, the ones that when he upset her would pool into dark orbs. She shuddered out a sob. She had not spoke to anyone in weeks, after Kendall saw the newspaper, she was afraid to speak. Afraid that nothing but tears would follow out, the pain would come pouring out of her mouth.

She looked over at Sandra, her best friend, who told her if she went to see the grave or call the police for the whole story, it would make it so much easier. Kendall hated both of those ideas. Then Sandra had made a phone call, she was very mysterious about it too. Kendall was not sure if she liked all this sneaking around.

She wandered into the kitchen and saw a photo on the kitchen table; it was one of her wedding day. The police needed it to make sure it was her husband. Kendall never really understood why her husband would beat and carve up a woman he did not even know. She let out a sigh, Sandra turned around "Oh, honey how you are? Are you feeling any better" the woman was grinning ear-to-ear Kendall shook her head "Well I have a surprise for you, but it isn't getting here until tomorrow". Sandra smiled as a small smile was brought to her lips.

Sandra looked at her cell phone and hope that the surprise would not call anymore today other wise it could be a problem. Sandra watched Kendall make some tea and then go back into the living room. She had not slept in her own bed since the state police called about her husband. Sandra was not sure if this was really a good idea, but her friend said it should snap her out of it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam smiled as he saw a familiar house come into view; it was the house they grew up in "Hey, you are going to visit Jenny and her kids while we are here this time?" He asked Dean. I might, I have some one else I have to see too" Sam glanced at his brother "Some one to see, like for a job?" Dean did not look at his brother. He was good at laying, to other people not his brother. Sam would know and then would nag him until he told him the truth … huh? The truth, yeah he could not tell Sam the truth. Sam would flip out. Not your average flipping out either, no Dean decided to keep his secret to himself….for now…

I am so sorry this kind of sucked, I have it not all planned out in my head just can't get it onto paper…


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Missouri watch the Impala pull into the driveway and she immediately senses Dean's fear, something was wrong. Dean never had fear in him. Missouri had a feeling she knew why, he must not of told Sam his secret yet. He'd have to tell him soon or later.

She watched as the two boys got out of the car stretch and gather their things. Sam looked worn out not from their hunting but because of Dean most likely, Dean was very good at keeping people out of his head, it took Missouri once or twice to get past his hard ass.

Dean smiled as he neared Missouri, for an older woman he was very fond of her, even though he thought she was fonder of Sam. Sam watched as his brother walked towards Missouri, he seemed to tense up as he got closer, almost as if he was trying to keep her out of his mind.

Missouri returned Dean's smile and hugged him as he was close enough " I promise I won't tell him if you need to talk" he only nodded his head and walked into her house. Missouri had kept a room for the boys just incase they popped in "Hey Missouri, can I use your phone?" Dean called out. " AS long as it's local Dean" she returned.

She turned her attention to the younger brother "Sam, what is wrong you seem tense?" " You read me already?" she smiled at her favorite brother "No honey, your whole body just looks tense, come sit down and tell me what is bothering you?" Sam sat down next to Missouri " I'm not sure if anything is wrong, Dean is just being more distant than usual and when I ask him what is wrong, he just shuts me out even more. I want to help him, but how can I if he keeps pushing me away? " Then it dawned on him "Missouri, do you know something, and you're keeping it to yourself?" "Sam, you know I can't tell you, if you want to know, you have to take it up with Dean, which right now I'd drop it." Sam only nodded. "Good now, you look tired I'll get out of your hair if you want to get some sleep" Sam yawned, he was a little bit tired, he stretched out on the couch as Missouri got up to go into the kitchen, where Dean was.

" Her number is in the notebook over there Dean, and seriously we, I mean you need to tell Sam. He is asking me all kinds of questions and I don't like it" Dean only looked at her "Don't you dare call me what I think your are going to call me" she scolded, Missouri went up the stairs to watch some TV, with out bothering the brothers.

Dean walked over to the doorway to make sure his brother was asleep. He so wanted to tell Sam, but he knew what would happen if he did, and he couldn't chance loosing Sam. Dean picked up the phone and called Sandra " Hey, its me. I was thinking maybe you should tell her and that why she hopefully won't freak out as bad I think she will. Maybe in a few hours, I'm beat, and I need a shower. Okay good luck with that I'll call you later." Dean put down the phone, turned around face to face with a not so happy Sam.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sandra looked over at Kendall, who had watched her talking on the phone, since Kendall didn't really talk to anyone, or rare was talking Sandra knew all the looks. Sandra loved Kendall, like she was she own sister and knew that telling her Dean was alive. The shape shifter, had came it visit her as Dean, Sandra thought something was off with "Dean " but couldn't put her finger on it. Then after the funeral Dean's father called then Dean called to say not to tell her he was alive. Dean didn't know that the shape shifter had come to see Kendall, and Sandra wasn't sure what happened during that visit, but Kendall never mentioned it.

"Kendall, come sit here with me I have something to tell you, and it is big news" Kendall, eyed her friend. Sandra hadn't been right for a little while now and Kendall was starting to wonder what was going on, she sat next to Sandra holding her tea and waited for Sandra to tell her the big news. Sandra took a deep breath "okay, here it is, and please don't get mad at us. Dean Winchester is alive and is back in Lawrence, with his brother. They are at Missouri's right now. The man that came here was not Dean it was a shape shifter. The funeral we went to was not Dean's it was the shape shifter's " Sandra stopped for a moment and watched Kendall's eyes widen with disbelief " No, No your lying to me."

Kendall stood up to face her so called friend "Why would you make up this lie?" Kendall started to tremble "Sandra, why would you say this to me, why would you?" her mind was still trying to wrap around the information that Sandra just told her "Dean is dead, I saw his body in the morgue, I touched his body" Kendall remarked, her eyes were closed as she recalled all the events leading up to the funeral. She ran out of the room into the bathroom and vomited.

Sandra knocked on the bathroom door and it swung open, Kendall sat next to the toilet, her eyes red and puffy "The things Dean said to me " Sandra sat down next to her "It wasn't Dean, Kendall" Kendall washed her face and rinsed out her mouth, then looked down at Sandra, "You knew Dean was alive this whole time, his father knew too didn't he?" Sandra could tell by the sound of her voice Kendall was going to get pissed, she was right as she nodded her head.

Kendall stepped away from her friend " Why didn't you tell me…" Kendall swung her leg Nada kicked Sandra as hard as she could in the jaw "Get out of my house you bitch!" Sandra stood, up holding her jaw, which lucky wasn't broken " Kendall, your upset right now " Kendall had finally snapped and was livid " You and his father both knew Dean was alive, both knew everything and not either one of you wanted to tell me that he was alive. What the hell is wrong with you two? Did you like seeing me in all that pain" Kendall couldn't handle the idea that her husband, his father and her best friend would keep this from her.

Kendall went into the kitchen and grabbed Sandra's keys "here now get the Fuck out of my house!" she helped up Sandra forcefully and walked her to the door, pushed out "Don't come back here unless I say you can, we are no longer friends " She slammed the door so hard the glass broke out of the frame. Sandra pulled out her cell and called Dean " You better get your ass over here things didn't go as well as I'd hoped … well she almost broke my jaw, kicked me out and broke the window in the door, so I'm thinking your not going to get any. I'm going to my house, for awhile, I'll call your father to let him know I told her. Yeah, I'd wear a cup if I were you." She hung up the phone and left Kendall to deal with the "big" news she just received.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

For the second time in a few minutes Dean hung up his phone and stared at his brother "Who was that and don't tell me Jennie." Dean now knew what a deer felt like; he tried to avoid his brother's gaze. Sam grabbed for his brother's arm; some times he could get a small picture of what Dean was thinking about. Dean jerked back "Not this time Sammy, if you really want to know, you'll have to come with me" Sam nodded " I do want you know, because your getting to be impossible to deal with". Dean gave him his most charming smile " Come on then." Dean grabbed his keys left a note for his host, grabbed his jacket, and walked out to the car.

Sam followed him, with all kinds of questions filling his mind, he watched as once inside the car Dean popped open the glove compartment, another door dropped down and he pulled out a file folder, handed it to Sam closed the compartments, started the car and left the driveway. Sam looked down at the file then back at his brother "What is this?" " Open it up and look for yourself." He watched Sam's jaw tighten as he read through the file and looked at pictures "Why are you stalking this woman, and can I remind you how illegal it is to stalk someone?" Sam looked around the neighborhood they were in, the houses were a little nicer, and the lawns were all the same "She's your sugar momma, isn't she? Sam asked in a mocking tone.

Dean pulled into a driveway, with a nice porch and a pretty woman sitting in the porch swing. With out a word Dean shut off the car and got out. Sam watched his brother as he approached the porch Sam opened the car door and also stepped out. Kendall shifted on her weight on the swing, on hand played with her wedding rings she placed back onto her hand. The other one played with a more deadly toy, one she was more than ready to use. She watched as Dean walked closer to the porch, she ignored the taller man getting out of the car.

She had taken a shower after Sandra left, put on loose fitting jeans, a tank top a Yankee's hat and sunglasses, she looked straight at him, her legs were up on the small table, almost looking like a sheriff at his jail. Dean put on his charming smile, and took a few steps up the stairs, that is when he saw the shotgun on her lap. The smile disappeared, and he stopped in his tracks " Awe, what is the matter honey, not happy to see me" Kendall asked him. She kicked the table at him, catching him off guard; Dean doubled over from the table hitting his knees. Kendall took the butt of the gun and swung at his head, catching him in the jaw throwing him off the porch.

Sam ran over to help his brother up, when the shotgun was leveled at his head " Don't help him, I'm not threw with him yet" she hissed. Dean opened one eye" It isn't loaded Sam," Kendall raised the gun and pointed it away from them pulling the trigger " Really?" " What did you do Dean?" Sam asked as he kept an eye on Kendall.

HAHAHA… The chick is pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

What you think you know -5

Okay since I am going out of town to Detroit to go see Firehouse, for inspirational ideas only …LOL here is a little bit more I'm just going to let my mind run wild… enjoy

Dean kept an eye on the very livid woman before him, trying to think of how he or Sam could disarm her, with out hurting her of course. Sam kept both of his eyes on the girl who still was holding a shotgun which was loaded at his head "Look what ever my bother did, I'm sure it isn't as bad as it seems." Kendall studied Dean then the other man " you have no idea, what he has done ". Now Sam was just getting annoyed " Look my brother is a moron, he doesn't call girls after he sleeps with them, if you are one of those girls then I'm sorry. But you can't just beat him up."

Kendall looked back at her husband "Sleeping with other girls, you bastard " she kicked him in the face, he rolled with the kick and stood up "Kendall" he started, but it was too late she dropped the gun walked towards him and punched him, throwing him off balance once more. Sam intervened this time grabbing her from behind trying to restrain her, she hit her head against his, he loosened his gripe, and she used her heel to kick his shin. Sam dropped her letting her to continue her assault on Dean. As she went to kick him one last time, he was ready and caught her leg, pushing her back, making her stumble.

She regained her balance and dusted herself off. She looked at both of the men, finally all the anger began to melt and the loneliness and sadness flooded in "Leave, just go" she whispered. Dean watched as she went back to the porch and he stepped closer with Sam behind him. " Please, leave Dean, just take him and go I don't need you anymore. Just go back to where ever you came from. You died months ago and I just want you to leave."

Sam was still confused, but after seeing his brother practically crawl over to her he was starting to understand. She had to be talking about the shape shifter, he slowly walked towards her as Dean did." Kendall, I'm not dead, I wish I could erase that moment for you but I can't. I really wish I could, you have to know that." Kendall lifted up her eyes and gazed into his hazel ones "You have no idea, what happened after you left. I thought you came home for a while, I thought the police killed you I thought I buried you. Not a shape shifter. Can you imagine Dean? I thought my husband was dead" She looked over at Sam again, who stopped in his tracks, he had heard everything so far "Dean?" Dean stood up, turned around to face his brother " Sam, meet my wife." The words hit Sam like a truck "Your what?" Sam took a step backward " Wife? Dean, you aren't married" Sam stopped "Are you?"

Dean felt the panic, flooding his body, it was time to come clean with everyone, he hoped he'd be able to do this a year from now but hey, he was in between his wife and his brother" Sam, look. Dad knows he was there, so don't worry about him" Sam wasn't worried about their father, if Dean hide this, what else was he hiding. Sam shook those thoughts out of his head, this was his brother, Dean would die with out hesitation if need be.

Sam snorted in disbelief as he looked from Kendall to Dean; it was very obvious she was still pissed. Sam got closer hoping she wouldn't decide to kill them" So, you are my sister-in-law" a small smile crept across her face " Yes I am Kendall, you are?" "Sam. Sam Winchester. I'm sorry I hadn't known who you were. Um you know I can go back to Missouri's by myself while you straighten this out " Dean gave him a pleading look " look Dean, you have things to sort out and I think I'm going to just be in the way." Sam headed towards the car as Dean stood in one spot trying not to upset any more than he already had.

Sam was to say the least hurt by his brother's actions, of not telling him about Kendall, and judging by her reaction, she was more than hurt. Dean watched his brother pull out of the driveway and motor down the road. Dean kept looking in that direction until the roar of the muffler was a faint rumble. He turn his attention back to Kendall, who looked pretty composed for some one who found out her husband was alive after 6 months.

She was the first one to speak "You know I have a good mind to call the police on your ass and tell them your alive." Dean sighed as he sat on the bottom step " You should, I would if I were in your shoes." They both sat there for a good half-hour with out speaking.

Finally Kendall stood up and walked into the house, when Dean didn't follow, she stuck her head out the window " You coming in or leaving again?". Dean stood up, dusted off his jeans, and disappeared into her house. She was at the kitchen table looking into a coffee mug "Now what Dean?" Dean wasn't good at sharing his feelings; he for the longest time kept them bottled up or just under the surface.

Dean sat in the chair next to her, he reached out to touch her, she flinched away "Please, don't touch me " she whispered. Dean pulled his hand back and he knew what she meant " With the shape shifter?" She looked at him "Dean, I thought it was you. He had a black impala, he talked like you, he kissed like you, he… he knew everything about me, he had every scar". Dean watched as she told him everything, she looked physically ill as she told him. He couldn't blame her, he knew he couldn't, he never called to tell her he was alive.

Kendall looked back down at her mug" He came here 4 months ago, told me he, well you had found your father and he didn't need you to hunt anymore. I believed you. He told me he wanted to have a family " she started to choke on her words as she relived the whole encounter. " I was so excited. That night I made this huge dinner, we ate, watched a movie. Then that night in our bed…." She couldn't say it as the tears fell. Anger flared up just below Dean's surface " Kendall, you couldn't tell it wasn't me ", anger flashed in her tear filled eyes " Damn it Dean, he was you, everything he did said, nothing was different. Not even the leaving in the middle of the night" she spat out.

That statement stung, he only did that once and it was because his father called him. Dean could fix anything, he used to be able to anyway, but he had a feeling that this wasn't something he could fix" I guess I should go" Dean went to stand up and make his way to the door" Go ahead and leave you coward, I knew that you would. I knew you couldn't handle any of this, you use to do this all the time, we'd fight or I'd say something you didn't like and you'd get up and leave. When you think about it, you are not much different than that other Dean."

She watched Dean stop in his tracks, looked over his shoulder at her, he knew it was the anger she had for him talking. He walked over to her, grabbed her by the arm, slammed her against the wall, and pressed his lips against hers, he felt her knees turning to gel under him. He pulled away " I am nothing like that bastard." He let her goes, walked back out to the porch, his mind was reeling, and he had to call Sam, Missouri. Not really, Missouri had her hands full with Sam and if Sam needed him he'd call. He had to fix this with Kendall.

He sighed as he leaned back, while inside Kendall stood against the wall, touching her lips with her fingers, there was a difference, she just wanted it to be Dean so badly she wouldn't let herself see it. She slide to the floor and sat there with her knees pulled up to her chest, just sat there gazing at the wall, as if it held the answers she was looking for.

Okay, while I'm having a blast at the concert you look over and review any thoughts as to where I should take this….


	6. Chapter 6

What you think you know-6

I know its has been a long time since I've updated this so I'm going to try.

Thanks for the reviews…

Disclaimer- this fine programming has nothing to do with me but here is an episode I'm doing I own nothing except two characters.

Sam had driven back to Missouri's house; his mind could not wrap around the fact that Dean had married some one. His brother, Mister I don't have a heart and have no need for one. Now here he was with a wife, a very pissed off wife. Sam, himself was a little pissed at his brother, always preaching how he didn't want the normal life? How a little white picket fence wasn't his idea of a good time and how he'd never get tied down?

Sam on the other hand, wanted the wife, kids, pets a luxury car little white fence. He longed for that kind of life, how was it fair that Dean got that life and he didn't. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. He pulled into the driveway and slammed the car door shut, satisfied that he got away with slamming the door. Right now he wanted to take the car and smash it into tiny pieces.

Missouri watched the younger man stalk angrily up the stairs and sit down on the top step. She had a feeling this wouldn't go well. She put down her coffee, poured one for Sam, and walked out onto the porch with it. Sam felt her coming towards him "I don't want to talk about it" Missouri chuckled " you are getting good at that, but I don't want you to talk about it. I just wanted to bring you some coffee. Your father is stopping here for a few days, and I figure you'd want to know." Sam took the steaming cup out of her hands " Thanks" he kept staring out to the road as Missouri sat next to him.

Sam looked down at the mug and let out a low chuckle, Missouri looked at him " Doesn't seem fair does it, you are the one he protects, gives up his normal to raise you, is taught not to have a normal life. You go to college, have a sweet girlfriend, who you would of married, had children, a dog. Next thing you know your normal life gets turned upside down and now you find out Dean's huge secret, he is the one with a wife and a child " Sam's head snapped up " Wait, he has a what?" Missouri knew she had gone too far. She stood up and looked down at Sam "Well he had a child " was all she said as she went into the house.

Sam sat there with his mouth wide open, it was all starting to make sense now. Why Dean was so distant when it came to affection. Sam reached for his cell phone to call his brother, when a familiar hand caught his " I wouldn't do that son?" Sam looked up into a pair of brown eyes that held a small smile in them "Anything you want to know ask me, don't call Dean right now". Sam looked at his father and half smiled "I'd hug you but I'm too upset right now Dad, why if you knew about all this, why didn't you say anything". He watched his father sit down next to him "It wasn't my place Sam, I never stopped him from making his choices. One day he came home and said he had gotten married. I was floored, completely taken by surprise. Dean married he was only 23, you hadn't left for college yet, I thought he would of told you". Sam shook his head "That was why he wasn't around as much, he kept telling me he had a lead on a case and he'd be back later. What happened, why is she so mad at him." John tried not to laugh " Well it seems that they had a fight and he said he thought he made a huge mistake, he walked out on her. I got mad and told him to go back and make things right, he did. They were happy for a few years like two, he came home on night said she left. He told me they had another drag out fight and he left to go to the bar, when he went back she was gone. I told him she most likely just went to her parents to cool off. He went back to their house and was going to wait. Well that night I left, took off to find that thing that killed your mother."

Sam stopped him "You just left like that, Dean told me that you went hunt and just never came back, he said he was out looking for you too." " Oh he did, Sam I always knew where you two were all the time." After he left to go get you I went to Kendall's and found out she was pregnant, she asked me where Dean, I told her I had sent him to get his brother, and he should be home soon. She told me she was three months pregnant, she was all excited. To tell you the truth I was too. Then the business with the shape-shifter happened." Sam figured out the rest "You never told her the truth then?" John shook his head " No after she had the baby, her friend moved in with her. " Sam stopped him again " Wait there wasn't a baby there I don't think" " No I don't imagine there was I think Kendall's mom agreed to help her out after the news about Dean came about. That baby is so your brother's. She is so sweet with an attitude." John looked out into the road before Sam stood up " I'm going to lay down but how about dinner?" John nodded at his son "Sure I'll call you later." John watched his son go into the house, as Missouri " John Winchester, you better stop lying to your son. Why didn't you tell him, you had raised Lillah." John looked at his friend " Because, Sam doesn't need to know his niece is being hunted by the thing that killed his mother." Missouri sat down next to him "What About Dean? What are you going t tell him?" John only shook his head.

Sam had heard what his dad; just said ._Why was he lying to Sam_. He picked up his cell, called his brother, and told him everything he knew his brother deserved that much, to know that he had a daughter. Dean told him to keep dad there and he was going to talk to Kendall again. Sam told him not to be a bastard about it; maybe Kendall was going to tell him later. Dean told him he'd try to stay calm. Sam hung up the phone and went to lay on the comfortable bed, his mind wandered to how well his father and Missouri knew each other, it had been 20 years and he was sure even though his father loved his mother that his dad like Dean had to get some once in a while. The more he thought about it the more he decided it was better if he didn't know. He closed his eye and let sleep over take him.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Dean wasn't mad just yet, but he wasn't pleased either_ how does she not tell me about a baby_ Dean knew if he wasn't careful he'd make things worse. He opened the front door, relieved that she didn't lock it. He knew she'd still be in the kitchen, he saw her sitting on the floor just staring off into space. He knelt down to touch her arm, when she looked up and fear instantly filled her eyes, she jerked away from him "No, please don't touch me. Your not Dean" Dean realized what had happened in the few minutes he had spent outside, in her mind he was the shape shifter " Kendall, its me I swear. I'm Dean Winchester, your husband, and your baby's father. I'm not going to hurt you" Kendall, looked up at him " My what " Dean realized his mistake too late, she slapped him, the anger coming back to her. Dean did what he knew to do, as she went to get up he grabbed her, pulling her down onto his lap and held her.

Kendall was starting to come to her senses and it wasn't the best feeling, it was like all of her worries where being lifted off of her. She leaned back into Dean's chest and continued to sob, all her energy seemed drain out of her body. Dean let her melt into his arms and just held her, like his father did after his mother's funeral. Moments later her head came up and she tried to get out of his hold. Dean still held on to her, not saying anything, just stilling there listening to her heartbeat. She turned around and looked at him; stared into those beautiful big, hazel eyes and she knew it was he.

They sat on the floor for a few more minutes before she tried to get out of his grasp again "Please let me up" Dean let go of her and watched as she stood up, then she gave him her hand " Thanks, I'm not as young as I use to be " a small smile played on her lips but she said nothing. Dean sat in one of the kitchen chairs and watched her go to a drawer and pulled out a small photo album and placed it in front of him " What is this?" Kendall didn't tell him " Just look at it" She sat next to him as he opened the book. There were pictures of a small little baby girl; he looked at Kendall then back at the book. She didn't say a word as he looked threw the whole thing, until he got to the end of the book. He closed it and looked again at his wife " What is her name?" " Lillah" was all Kendall said. She stood up to put the book away. Dean was right behind her, as she turned around he kissed her.

Kendall tried not to look shocked " Dean, what are…" her voice was cut off again by his lips claiming hers. Kendall knew she was still upset with him but right now she needed him more than ever at that moment. HE pulled away and looked into her dark eyes " Where is she, Kendall?" he whispered as he kissed her cheek, just under her ear, down throat to her collar bone, to her shoulder " Okay. Okay I'll tell you where she is, just stop." Dean cocked his eyebrow " Stop? What do you mean stop?" " Lillah is with my brother I can call him to bring her over. Usually your dad would have her, when I work." Dean did stop and looked at her "My dad? My dad who chases evil things and kills them, that one?"

Kendall knew what he was thinking "Hey, she is safe, dean, I swear. John leaves her with me when he goes hunting " Dean let go of her "That isn't the point, my dad knows and not me?" It was Kendall's turn to be surprised with his anger "How could you not tell me about her?" Kendall returned the anger " How could you sleep with a girlfriend from years ago, just forgive everything she had done, you asshole, I thought you were dead, instead you were F…." Dean whipped around " Hey! " he stopped her from finishing the sentence " That is enough, You left, Cassie " Kendall let her hand slap him, he didn't wince this time " Don't you dare tell me that you fell in love with her" Dean's face gave it away. Kendall felt her heart break into a thousand little pieces as she backed away from him " Oh my god you did" " Kendall, wait a minute. I thought you left me, then I met Cassie and things happened, please don't do this." For the first time she saw his silver band on his right hand " Look, go back to Missouri's Dean, I'll bring Lillah over later." She turned around to go into the living room, but Dean followed right behind her.

" Kendall, we can work this out, I promise" She stopped in her tracks " Do you love me?" Dean stared at her _did he love her of course he did _she stood looking at him " That is what I thought, so lets just end this." Dean walked closer " Kendall. Wait, just because I didn't say it right away, you want to end this. What if we just start over, I do love you as for Cassie, that is over. I promise." Kendall studied him a moment, trying to tell if he was lying to her or not. She didn't think he was "Okay, but really go back to Missouri's and I'll be by later with Lillah. I'm sure your brother isn't going to be too happy about this whole thing." Dean smirked " Yeah especially since we got married before he went to school, he thought dad, and I was out hunting. Dad told him he came back because I could handle it. Yup he is going to be pissed." He leaned over to kiss her cheek then walked out the front door.

As Dean pulled out of the driveway and drove away, Kendall shook her head, revealing not to be Kendall at all, but Meg. Meg walked up the stairs to where she had been hiding the real Kendall. She opened the door and saw her lying on the floor " Oh no you don't get over here " she grabbed the woman's hair and pulled her back on the bed " I'm' not done torturing you yet, you will tell me where that darling child is, or I'll start taking my frustrations out on Dean." Kendall stared at the blond "That's right sweetie, your husband is back looking for his daughter only problem is so is my father. Now there are two ways to do this, drugged or not. Because one way or another you will talk. Oh by the way, thanks for letting me tap into your emotions couldn't have been to fun for you though. I have to go make a phone call to your brother." Kendall let out a strangled scream as she watched Meg leave the room.

She frantically looked around the room for a way to escape, there was the window, but that was a long drop. She had to get to Dean before Meg she couldn't let what could happen, happen. Hearing Meg talking to her brother Kendall struggled to her feet, went to the window and opened it. The drugs that Meg injected into her were starting to wear off. She heard Meg coming back up the stairs, and threw herself to the floor, where she was before. Meg came back into the room to gloat and drug her one more time. She couldn't have Kendall roaming the streets sober. She grabbed Kendall's arms, and injected her again; she heard her whimper and laughed at her "Don't worry honey once dad has jr. you won't remember ever having this life. Off to pick up that cutie later." Meg gave her a hard kick to her side causing her to groan softly.

I hope you still like it next chapter coming up; I was going into this blind so I hope I have the names right…. Next how Sam will handle Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

What you think you know-7

Thank you all for the reviews although it has been slow writing for me lately sorry. As for once more adding Meg into the mix, she is so evil it is great I love the character…

I hope you enjoy this installment.

Dean pulled into the driveway where he saw Sam sitting still on the porch. His father's truck was gone and he had a feeling that Missouri would not be there either. He eased the Impala into the driveway and sat there staring at Sam. The one person who would feel the most betrayed in this whole thing. Dean sat there a minute longer then cut the engine. He toyed with his keys in his hand for a good five minutes before deciding to face his brother.

Sam wasn't as mad as he thought he would be when he saw Dean pull up to the driveway. His mood softened even more when his brother got out of the car, and saw Dean's apologetic expression. Sam wasn't sure why but he could never be mad at Dean. AS Dean approached him his cell phone started to chirp. Dean looked down at it "un known caller id" he let it ring this was more important that the call.

Dean braced himself for the ass whooping he thought he was going to get from his younger brother. It never happened though; he just stood up looked at Dean and went into the house. Dean never thought that his brother would be that upset over a little lost info. Dean decided he had to go come the storm before Sam went even more nuts than he already was.

He. He was already trying to wrap his thoughts around what had happened at Kendall's house. Yeah she had flipped out, Yeah, she cried, beat him up, but something was off. How easy she let him off the hook was what was off. He had fights before with Kendall and it would take her hours days some times longer to forgive him.

That bad feeling started to creep under his skin, he hated that feeling. He touched his lips thinking back to when he kissed her. It wasn't her, that bitch wasn't Kendall. He wasn't sure who it was but it wasn't her. _What if Kendall was dead?" _Dean shook his head, she wasn't dead he would know wouldn't he?

Dean went into the house he had to get Sam and go back to the house to search it over. It might just be a shape shifter that had taken Kendall's form. A shiver went down his spine as he allowed his thoughts to take over.

"Sam."

"Sammy" He called.

He looked in the living room where Sam looked like he was in a trance. "Sam."

Sam looked up with a cold stare but his eyes looked clear, there was no color to them.

Sam blinked and his eyes went back to a normal color. Dean leapt back away from him

" Dude, what the hell is going on with you, between your shinning and visions now you go white wall on me too?"

Sam blinked as if he had no clue as to what his brother was talking about, he wasn't sure how Dean even go into the house with out him noticing him.

" Dean, what's wrong?" he asked his brother

" We have to go back to Kendall's house, something is wrong, that woman, that wasn't Kendall, I think it might have been a shape shifter. "

Sam looked up at his brother " Shape shifter?"

Dean nodded " Yup Shape shifter."

Sam squinted at him "Dean, maybe Kendall is just pissed at you, after all you did leave, 'die' and then just show up. She seemed to me like a woman scorned."

"Dude, lets go I promise, I'm right, how often am I wrong about these things"

Sam nodded his head; his brother was pretty good about sniffing out spooks

"Alright lets go."

Dean threw him the Impala's keys and followed his brother out of the house locking up so Missouri wouldn't bitch.

--------------------------------

Minutes later the brothers were running up the front steps, Dean's shoulder hitting the front door with brute force and muscle. The door creaked open but the house seemed empty. Dean stopped in his tracks " It isn't here"

Sam looked at him "What?"

" The shape shifter, it isn't here it said something about picking up my kid at her brother's house."

Dean was about to leave the house but a noise from upstairs got his and Sam's attention. Sam pulled the handgun out of the back of his pants; Dean followed his brother up the stairs.

Kendell had gone back up the stairs due to the dizziness of the drug Meg had given to her. The bad side effect was it made her nauseous beyond reason. She had been resting her head against the toilet seat, until she heard the front door being bashed in. She tried to make it to the stairs but fell into the dresser and collapsed on the floor hence the noise Sam had heard.

Kendall opened her eyes and tried to roll to her stomach so she could stand up. She hadn't been able to reach her brother. Her bed room door slammed open hitting her square in the temple, she felt herself falling backwards then two pair of hands grabbing her.

Dean and Sam grabbed her before she could hit the ground and sat her on her bed. Sam could see why his brother liked this girl she was a looker.

" Kendall."

" Kendall, can you hear me?" Dean asked her

She tried to focus her eyes but the drugs were taking hold again

" Call my brother " was all she managed to get out, as she fell into a drug induced darkness.

Sam lay her back carefully and looked at her brother, who looked like he was going to cry.

Dean handed Sam his cell " Call Crystal, she is a nurse tell her you're my brother and tell her to get here with supplies. I'll call her brother and tell him not to hand over my kid to anyone."

Sam nodded and held the cell up to his ear "Hi Crystal, Sam Winchester, Dean told me to call you…. No no he is fine but Kendall needs help."

Dean ran downstairs to look for Kendall's brother's number " Hey Chris, its Dean. Yea the real one, listen if Kendall comes by don't give her…. What when. WHAT! No don't worry about it I'll be there as soon as I can."

Dean sat down in a chair and rubbed his hands over his face. _Why would a shape shifter want his daughter, it didn't make sense…. Meg!_ Dean lifted his head up that was it, it had to be. But Meg was stabbed and thrown out of a building window. She should be dead.

Sam came flying down the stairs, this could be good

"Dean, it was Meg, Kendall said she came her a week ago, beat on her and has kept her drugged until she got her hands on the Winchester baby. Dad and her brother has kept her safe…"

"Until now" dean told him

" What do you mean?" Sam knew the answer but didn't want to hear it

" Lila is gone Kendall went to pick her up, broke Chris's jaw in the process. We have to call dad."

" I'll do it go see Kendall Dean, she is so upset, right now ". Sam pulled out his cell phone to call his father as his brother went back up the stairs.

He saw Kendall sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. Most of the drug had worn off but hopefully Crystal would get there to get an IV in her. Dean walked over to her, and knelt down in front of her. She looked up at him and noticed the bruises near his eyes. Meg.

"She took my baby didn't she?" She started to cry. Dean pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around his wife. He pulled her closer and held her as tight as he could.

" I know but we are going to get her back. I promise you and then we can be a family, like you always wanted, not like this has been." He kissed her forehead and sat down next to her, hoping Crystal would just hurry up.

Sorry it took so long…


	8. Chapter 8

What you think you know -8

I'm glad a few of you still like this thanks for the reviews, don't be scared to review, you can't hurt my feelings.

Crystal arrived a few minutes later carrying her little bag full of not so known medical remedies. She pushed Dean out of the way and frowned at him as if to say _this is your fault_. Sam watched as she pulled out of her bag a few herbs some kind of purple liquid in a needle and a seashell. Dean saw Sam go down stairs and wait to see if their father would call them back. He turned his attention back to Crystal, who was crushing the herbs placing them into the shell then lighting the hers on fire. After it was nothing more than ashes she poured the purple liquid into the ashes. After stirring them mixture, she used the syringe to suck it all up.

She walked over to Kendall, who had long opened her eyes, she watched Crystal walk over to her.

"Kendall, I'm Crystal a mystic healer, I'm going to inject this into your system for it to get rid of what ever Meg shot into you okay?"

Kendall's eyes widened " No, please not more needles, please. I'll do what ever you want, just no more needles".

Dean walked over and sat on the bed with his wife "Kendell, its okay Crystal is only trying to help you. I'm right here. "

Dean slowly reached for her arm, as she left him pull it away from her body, he saw the inside of her arm was black and blue, aside from the bruises the swelling and heat coming off of her wasn't making him happy.

Crystal went and used the top of her hand and found a bright blue vein, she slid the needle under Kendall's skin and pushed the mixture into her system. All of a sudden Kendall felt her body relax. She let go of Dean's hand and stared at the ceiling, what ever this woman did to her it was making her whole body weak.

"Kendall, the mixture I just gave you will make you sick for about an hour, then will knock you out but when you wake up you'll feel fine okay?" Crystal informed her.

She stood up and looked at Dean " She'll be out until later tonight, why don't you go and see Chris and see what happened. I'll cast a reflection spell over the house so no evil can get inside."

Dean nodded, he wasn't sure why Crystal always made sense, but she did. He placed a kiss on Kendall's lips and walked out of the bedroom down the stairs and out of the house. He wasn't going to panic, he couldn't panic, and if he did everyone would find out how human he really was. No. He wasn't going to freak out.

Crystal did her mojo then bid Dean goodbye for that moment told him to call her if he needs her.

Dean sat on the porch looking at Sam, who was on the phone again trying to get a hold of his dad. Dean walked over, grabbed his brother's cell, and hung it up. ' Come on we are going to go see Chris".

Sam watched with interest as Dean started to get annoyed.

-----------------------------

Literally fifteen minutes later, Dean was threatening the poor nurse behind the desk. "I'm his brother-in-law this is about his daughter. I need to see him and so help me god if you don't…." Sam stepped in.

"Nurse Kelley, My niece has been kidnapped and our brother in law was the last person to see her. In fact he unknowing gave her to the kidnapper, so if you could just let us in to see him, I'd be very grateful." The pretty nurse blinked her amber eyes and smiled at the nicer brother.

"He can't talk, his jaw is wired shut, but I'll let you go just this once ". She sighed as the younger brother darted down the hallway and into the room.

The smell of blood his Dean's nose as soon as he opened the door, Sam almost puked in the hallway as a gruesome sight met his eyes. Dean's knees started to give out, as he looked back to Chris, who had been slaughter and left to bleed to death.

Dean grabbed his brother and pulled him out of the room, he went back to the nurse and told her what he had found. Dean's brain stopped functioning and he grabbed the nearest garbage can, vomiting up that day's food. Sam stood next to him watched the chaotic scene unfold.

Minute's later Sam was telling two black and whites, what he and Dean found when they went into the room. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Kendall her brother was dead on top of they has no idea, where her daughter was.

--------------------------

Kendall woke up with the worst headache she had ever had. She looked over at the clock it was reading 8PM. _Where was Dean?_ She sat up slowly, trying to calm down her throbbing head, when a flash of a picture of her brother dead floated into her mind. The vision made her fall back onto her bed. She stood back up and the vision hit her again, just as she heard the front door open and heard Dean, Sam's, and John's voices down stairs. Starting to feel a little better she walked quietly down the stairs.

" I'm not telling her" Dean scoffed as his father and brother tried to convince him that because he was her husband he should tell her about Chris.

"Dean, it will be better from you, you are her husband. Trust us, she won't want to hear it from us."

" I don't want to hear it from any of you. I already know." Kendall told the three men standing in her living room.

There another dilemma….


End file.
